The Heart of a Devil
by Hogo-sha
Summary: With a dangerous environment, what will Jin contribute to restore world's balance or will he be the one to save it? Expect the unexpected. (Rated M for violence and sexual themes)
1. Chapter 1

**(spoiler alert: this is another version of the story "Deal with the Devil" chapter 1 by FNAFFRENZYCAT so dont expect too much , have a nice day!)**

 **Chapter 1: A Deal is Made**

Lili execute her famous Peacock Waltz to her enemy Jin Kazama whom she challenged few minutes earlier. Though Jin blocked this, she aggressively continued to attack left and right but Jin somehow blocked or countered all of this.

 _"Do you really think you'll win, Emilie?"_

 _"It's Lili!"_ she stated angrily being annoyed that he always addressed her that way.

" _You didn't answer my question."_

 _"You already know the damn answer you bastard."_

 _"No?"_

 _"No?! The answer is yes!"_ She angrily attacked him with her Kitty Claws move to strike him down. Jin executed a leg sweep then he grabbed her arms and used his legs to trap hers and keep her from attacking. She was struggling to break free from his hold. He started to whisper in her ear.

 _"If you're so sure about yourself then let's make a deal: if you win the rest of this fight, then I will give back your father his oil fields, and I… promise to leave it alone. If I win… you'll see what will happen…"_ he smirked deviously. Lili didn't see the smirk because he was holding her from behind. " _Do you accept Lili?"_

Lili needs to help her father in any way she can. This was her opportunity to solve her father's problem and beat Jin Kazama at the same time.

 _"Yes, of course."_ she declared, not hesitating.

Jin released her after this. His mind is elsewhere but he quickly recalled the fight he's in. Since Heihachi is now on his hands, he's in a good mood.

" _Come at me… sexy"_ Jin seductively said.

Lili was almost caught off guard with Jin's change of tone. He also called her sexy….

 _"What the hell?"_ Lili questioned as she sent a flying kick to Jin's face, but he caught it and slowly touched her upper thigh near her underwear

 _"Do you like it?"_

Lili was absolutely flustered, embarrassed, and nervous. But those emotions quickly turned into anger. Before he could do anything else, she sent a slap to his face but Jin didn't even flinch.

" _Get away from me you perverted shit!"_

 _"You know you like it"_

 _"The chances of me liking it is when hell freezes!"_ she said

 _"Don't deny it, I can sense it. You want me, right?"_

Jin devilishly smiled as Lili slightly blushed

" _I want you?! How disgusting!"_ Lili still charged him. No matter how much Jin blocked her attacks, she still tries to land a strike at him. Jin made her stop when he had a chance to get behind him. As a result, he kissed her neck while groping her left breast.

" _Ahhhhhhh…"_ Lili moaned. She covered her mouth by surprise of what her voice let out. Jin was really controlling this fight.

 _"Night sweetheart"_ Jin said as he focus the force of his body on his leg

Lili was confused at first, but Jin reacted quickly and executed a leg sweep enough to knock her off her feet but the impact is enough to knock her unconscious

Night time fell upon the skies, and Lili eventually woke up. She wasn't in her room of course. Her hair was wet, she didn't have her clothes on and she's tied on a bed.

' _What is going on here? What the hell? Whose room is this? Why is my hair wet? Why am I naked? Who's in the shower? Why am I tied to a bed?!'_

Lili was scared for her life. Either she was raped or is going to be raped. Either way she felt horrible. The person who exited from the shower was none other than Jin.

 _"I see you woke up from your beauty sleep"_ Jin said as he exit the shower

 _"What the fuck did you do to me? My hair is wet, I'm not wearing clothes and it looks like went through rain"_

 _"But you look good in it"_

 _"And lastly, why am I tied on your bed?!"_

 _"Do you remember that deal we made during our fight?"_ he asked mischievously.

It all came back to her.

She shouted hysterically

 _"Hush…"_ he said as he quickly kiss her but broke it minutes after

 _"Let me go!"_ she demanded

Jin stared directly into her eyes . Then she struggled against her binds as Jin changed where he was looking and now excitedly gazing at her delicious body.

 _"Where should I start? Probably here"_

Lili screamed but Jin tastes her tongue while she felt hands squeeze her boobs. Then Jin broke the kiss and licked and sucked her nipples.

 _"You taste delicious."_

He gave her kisses everywhere; on her neck, then on her stomach while playing with her boobs.

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhh…"_ Lili moaned.

She couldn't help it. Jin was right. She is enjoying this. It feels so good, then she suddenly whispered _"I… I want it…"_

Jin abruptly stopped what he was doing and looked at her with wide eyes.

"…..What?"

Lili looked at his eyes, serious about what she said.

 _"You heard me, right? I'm... I'm waiting..."_ she said, looking away, blushing.

Jin was shocked.

' _Whan happened? What did he do to Lili? Does she finally admit to what her heart wants? When did she break?'_ These thoughts ran at Jin's mind but he regained focus

 _"As you wish, honey"_ Jin smiled at her

He quickly took the towel he was wearing off of his lower half. Then it is revealed, his huge, 8 inch long, cock. She was shocked at the sight of it. Jin positioned himself in front of Lili. He kissed her again but a long and passionate kind of kiss. The one that actually means love.

 _"Are you ready honey?"_ He eyes sparkling with excitement and love.

 _"Yes, please hurry… but be gentle"_ Lili said as she closed her eyes.

Jin wasted no time and entered her slowly. He started to move, then thrust. Lili moaned loudly. She felt so wonderful at the moment. She wished this feeling would never end while Jin felt the same way. He was grunting and moaning at the same time. _'I think I'm too rough'_ he thought. Seeing blood, Jin slowed down a bit and kissed Lili.

This kept going for another hour, and they both reached their zenith. They were both panting. Jin dropped on her, he was so exhausted.

Jin untied the ropes as he recovered and lifted Lili on top of her.

 _"Oh yeah, before I forget; your dress is inside the closet"_ He telling it to her as he remember

She sluggishly got out of the bed and walked to the closet but before she could reach it and felt two hands on her hips.

' _This is not the end yet'_ Jin thought before rushing towards Lili

Lili instantly felt something enter her again. She grabbed onto the corners of Jin's closet for further support, and as expected, the closet was violently rocking.

 _"Why….didn't you…..tell….me?... Ahh"_

 _"I'm just teasing you, turn around"_ Jin said to her as he stopped

He lifted Lili and pushed him against the closet for support but the closet looked like it was going to break apart. Everything on it literally fell off. They couldn't rely on it anymore. Jin quickly carried Lili on the bed and continued. A long period of time afterwards, there were two big stains of the bed sheet. But this still wasn't over. As he smirked at Lili, she gave him a shocked and tired look.

 _"M-more?!"_

 _"Hush…"_ he answered her question

Lili closed her eyes as Jin suddenly kissed her, he kept her up until dawn. Before they fall asleep, Jin whispered "You can have your father's oil fields back." The sun peeked in from a hill and woke up the lovers. Jin stretched out and kissed the groggily sleeping Lili. He saw white stains everywhere.

His phone rang as soon as he tried to get up without waking up Lili.

 _"Come on…"_ he whispered

He immediately answered this and kept talking as silently as he could.

 _"Sir, an emergency happened. Kazuya broke into the company but left quickly after going out of your office"_ a voice said

 _"What?!"_ Jin shouted, being surprised

 _"I will be there in a couple of minutes"_ He was not expecting this

The sound woke up Lili.

 _"Hey honey, your dress is inside the closet as I've said last night. You can now leave."_ He exclaimed

 _"So… since you took my virginity, you're not allowed to just leave me alone"_ Lili said as she got up on the bed

 _"Of course I won't"_ Jin proudly said before kissing her

 _"I heard you shouting, what's the matter?"_ Lili curiously asked breaking the kiss

 _"Nothing, just a minor problem. Anyway I got a few situations to control, see you later sweetheart"_ Jin said as he went to the bathroom leaving Lili dressing up

 _"By the way, as you pass the mansion, if anyone asks who you are, just tell them you're my girlfriend"_ Jin added

Few hours later Jin arrived at Mishima Zabatsu

 _"Sir, Kazuya easily defeated Nina. She's still unconscious as of now and… he took Heihachi"_ a soldier reported.

 **Credits to FNAFFRENZYCAT for letting me use some parts of her story "Deal with the Devil" as i've mentioned earlier. Be sure to check her version too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mysteries Unfold**

Jin angrily went to his office after hearing this. There he signed a contract that clarifies that Mr. Rochefort's old fields is his again then he found a letter from Kazuya challenging him or else he himself will go there once again.

Upon seeing this Jin announced this to the other executives and commanded them to personally tell this to Mr. Rochefort. After that, he hurriedly went to an active volcano where Kazuya told him to go.

There Kazuya, Jin and Heihachi met. Glancing at each other, waiting who will attack first. Heihachi and Kazuya rushed at each other that moment so did Jin. They executed straight punches yet no one got hit except Heihachi who got hit by Kazuya and flew to a nearby rock. The fight was fast between the other two, exchanging blows as Heihachi stood up and joined them once again. He head butt Jin and quickly kicked him away while he dodged Kazuya's punch and executed his Dragon Uppercut move. Heihachi took the upper hand until a third eye was seen on Kazuya's forehead. Kazuya shot lasers out of it around Heihachi. Lava surrounds him as he jumped to Kazuya but was caught by a punch by Devil Jin that knocked him unconscious.

Now it's Devil Jin vs the Devil himself, Kazuya. Jin quickly flew towards Kazuya but he only got an axe kick at the back of his head followed by the Devil fist that sent him flying. Before Jin could hit a rock Kazuya flew towards him and caught up. Jin took a knee on his back but before he fell on the ground Kazuya executed his two face kick which immobilized Jin. Suddenly another Dragon Uppercut greeted Kazuya. Before he could fall on the ground, Heihachi executed combos of punches until he finally grabbed Kazuya and released an electrifying head butt. Jin took this chance and threw Heihachi as he lifted him to the air, breaking the fragile ground. Jin smirked as he do his Infernal destruction move. Kazuya quickly reacted and pulled Heihachi away from the attack. He doesn't want anyone to kill Heihachi. Enraged by this, Jin violently attacked both Kazuya and Heihachi but Heihachi recovered and punched Kazuya sending him crashing to the ground. As Jin approached, He sent a knee on his abdomen then smashed his back sending him to the ground, crushing Kazuya.

He lifted Devil Jin on the ground using him to crush Kazuya further. He threw Jin afterward and let out a maniacal laugh not knowing Kazuya already stood up.

 _"Watashinohaha no tame ni! (For my mother)"_ Kazuya said as he quickly appeared in front of Heihachi executing a Spinning Demon attack followed by a Dragon Uppercut then an Air Inferno. While Jin is struggling to get up, Kazuya sent him flying in the air with a kick followed by twin pistons that knocked him unconscious. After that, Kazuya went to Heihachi and threw him to the mouth of the raging volcano. He devilishly smirked as he lifted his son Jin who transformed back to his normal form, still unconscious.

As the volcano erupted, Kazuya threw Jin at a forest nearby, still unconscious.

 _"Kudaran…"_ he whispered as he flew away

An hour later the sun is already setting. He weakly went to his home.

He arrived there few minutes later. A maid greeted him

 _"Good evening sir, Miss Lili is waiting for you."_

Surprised, he slowly approached his living room where Lili is waiting.

 _"What took you so long? By the way, my father and I want to express our gratitude to you and because of that also he allowed me to live by myself now. So thank you very much!"_ she said as she saw him approach hugging him afterwards.

 _"Good, now… are you willing to go with me now?"_

 _"Yes, why? I mean why are you rushing to leave now? What happened?"_

 _"I'll tell you later. Wait here"_

Then he announced everyone to leave the mansion. All of them are shocked by Jin's actions but they didn't bother to resist, knowing his capabilities.

Few hours later it was almost midnight as they reached their destination. They arrived on a secluded province in Japan. As they arrived to a small but decent house, Jin quickly went to a room and sat on a bed.

Lili quickly followed and asked him what happened.

Jin answered her question and apologized for his actions last day.

 _"Yesterday I was extremely happy for I got Heihachi on my hands, the monster who I hated so much, the one who killed the girl who never got tired to convince me to smile, the girl who accepted me even I pushed her away countless times… All of that ended by my own grandfather few months ago. But that joy became short-lived as Kazuya took him. Then we confronted each other earlier but my father emerged as the winner. I know his control to the devil gene became stronger and don't be surprised because by tomorrow, he already took over the Mishima Zaibatsu, possessing the G-Corporation as well. That's why I asked you to come because I know he'll attack me sooner or later and… I can't afford to lose someone close to me again... Even if it's just a night."_ he exclaimed

 _"I won't leave I promise"_ Lili said hugging Jin.

After another series of exchanging of stories, they fell asleep.

The next day, news spread that Kazuya is now the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu as well as the G-Corporation.

 **Yeah yeah, i know this is suppose to be LiliXJin fanfic but just to add up to my own storyline, i wont center the attraction only to them althiugh they will play important roles. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Yggdrasil

Months after, Jin is surprised that there is no news of chaos throughout Japan except Kazuya merging the two companies as one. Other than that, he's also surprised he's not wanted. So he took the opportunity to live a peaceful life with Lili.

Few months ago…

"Kazumi is not dead yet" a bruised Heihachi shouted as he rose from the mouth of the active volcano. Shocked, Kazuya didn't believe him and released a final Inferno that hit his father, vanishing to the depths of the volcano, before he continued flying away.

Present day...

'Kazumi is not dead yet' these words can't escape Kazuya's mind as he sit on his throne being the head of the new Mishima Zaibatsu. It bothers him every single day, 'What if it's true? What does he suppose to feel? What happened? Why did Heihachi didn't tell him years ago? Where is she?' these thoughts normally follow after that, then someone knocked on the door.

"It's open" he said

"There's a letter for you, I bet it's confidential so anymore missions?" Anna informed as she give the letter for Kazuya.

"None get a break" he said holding the letter, signaling her to go out.

As he opened it, he was very shocked but kept his cold expression.

'My son, it's time. Find me, find your mother' these are the words the letter contains.

He quickly called Anna and asked her who the sender is. She quickly stated that there is no particular address whatsoever. She also said that it came from a mysterious woman that quickly vanished. Suddenly a soldier appeared in the room.

"Sir, I apologize for the inconvenience, but we're under attack by the rebellion" he explained.

Annoyed, Kazuya quickly rushed into the battle obliterating any enemy that crosses his path, followed by Anna and the soldier. Kazuya saw Lars and pinned him to the ground. Whereas, Nina and Anna crossed paths on the fourth floor of the building; soldiers with them.

"What a pleasant surprise dear sister, I see you joined the rebellion. Why, did you grow tired to your former boss?" Anna sarcastically said

"What are you talking about? I have come to end this rivalry of ours"

"So… you're surrendering?"

"In your wildest dreams sister" Nina said.

They quickly ordered the soldiers to open fire. As they battle, using everything just to gain the upper hand.

Meanwhile, Kazuya and Lars are still battling on the ground floor. Exchanging blows against each other. No one wants to give up. A quick punch to the face followed by an axe kick made Lars back off.

"So it's you…" Kazuya said while crossing his arms as purple miasma is seen escaping from his body.

"It's clear to me now, you're the one who we tracked using the devil gene again earlier" Lars stated, that shocked Kazuya. He knows that he didn't used the devil gene for a month already but he ignored this and attacked Lars anyway. Moving at an incredible speed, he lifted Lars and brought him on the top of the building. Before he stands up, Lars called Nina, asking her current status.

Meanwhile the William sisters, as well as a hundred soldiers, at least, are down on the floor. Nina is the first one to stand up but Anna silently followed. She sensed it and sent a backhand slap on her face, enough to knock her again, unconscious on the floor. She quickly responded on the call.

Few minutes later Nina arrived at the top of the building where she caught Lars kneeling, on the floor groaning in pain. Alisa quickly appeared out of nowhere and attacked Kazuya. Nina quickly told them to escape as she distracts Kazuya.

"How sweet this scene is, but the drama will soon end!" Kazuya shouted as he quickly attacked Nina, executing his Heaven's door move. While struggling to get up, Kazuya was inches closer to successfully stomping her before she rolled. She quickly executed her Bad Habit move but Kazuya sidestepped and she got caught on his Twin Pistons move which sent her in the air. The impact of the fall, as well as the force released by the punch, rendered her unconscious.

Kazuya transformed back to his normal self, he realized it, his grip and control on the devil gene became stronger, it's as if they're truly one being now. Although Alisa and Lars are both out of sight he ordered the remaining guards for Nina's captivity.

Few days after the incident, near their house somewhere in Japan, Jin heard the news about the Yggdrasil trying to attack Mishima Zaibatsu. Lili curiously asked Jin if they could move on his mansion again.

"We can't, it's too risky. I don't want to risk my wife's life" Jin answered, remembering they got married few weeks ago and still worried about their safety.

"You know I can protect myself right?" she responded

"As the saying goes; prevention is still better than the cure, but if you insist let me go there and check."

"No, I told you already I'll never leave your side"

"Then… if you really insist come with me, I have no choice Mrs. Kazama…"

That afternoon they reached Jin's mansion but surprisingly it's still intact, in fact it's still the same since they left it, no signs of searching. But Jin still made sure it's safe to proceed before letting Lili come with him inside.

"Kazuya is probably busy doing something" he said, surprised at what he saw.

"So what are we going to do now?" she curiously asked as the mansion was too big for the two.

"Try to find servants for the mansion. If you don't mind I'll proceed to our bedroom just follow there if you want" he answered

"I'll take a bath there if you don't mind."

"Hey your clothes are not here, right?" he curiously asked. She just ignored him and even went to the room faster than him. Tired, Jin silently followed and went to his bed automatically.

Meanwhile at the Mishima Zaibatsu, Kazuya announced seventh King of Iron Fist tournament, hoping the mysterious woman will appear. Shortly afterwards, he felt a presence, he sensed someone with a great power is near, someone with the devil gene is near.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Light has Come**

Jin woke up with Lili sleeping on him, only with a blanket covering her body. He couldn't imagine how such beauty is in front of him right now. Not bothering to wake her up, he slowly got up and went to the shower. Minutes after, Lili is still sleeping. He took this chance and lifted her on the bed but the towel covering Lili accidentally slipped, revealing that she's in fact, naked. Still amazed at her beauty he swore that he will not leave her wife like his father did, whispering on Lili's ear. Lili suddenly answered saying that she knew. Shocked, he froze at the moment as Lili left his arms. She bent down to Jin, wanting to do something but surprisingly Jin stopped her.

 _"My queen does not deserve to be treated this way, if you want something to occupy your mouth it's either food or this…"_ he exclaimed as he gave Lili a very long passionate kiss. Then he lifted her on the bed.

 _"How sweet my king is, Honestly, I didn't quite expect that"_ she said as she smirked. _"But ever since that day, you still held yourself back, why? Are you scared of hurting me?"_ she added

 _"Yes, of course… I'm scared of hurting the one I love"_

 _"Please my king, don't be hesitant"_

Jin just smiled at her and started rubbing with her clit before fingering her insides. Lili let out a loud moan but Jin suddenly stopped and positioned himself. He slowly entered her but kept still as he reached the maximum extent he could enter. Lili's insides are tightening at his manhood.

" _You're twitching down there and you're also wrapping yourself to me inside and out"_ he said teasingly

 _"You… you're really thick…"_ she said closing her eyes and hugging Jin real tight.

 _"So is this it?"_ he sarcastically said, seemingly impatient.

 _"Go… ahead… move"_ she answered slowly, evidently in pain but Jin ignored her and lifted her on the bed. Now she's in control being on top.

 _"No, move whenever you're ready"_ Jin said but Lili's grip is still strong.

 _"It's only months but you're not used to it already? Look at me…"_ he sarcastically said the first sentence for there's no progress. Lili followed him, as she look to him Jin quickly held his head and pushed his lips to hers. He doesn't want his queen to suffer so he held her head in place. Because of this Lili started moving slowly. This continued for over an hour kissing each other, stopping only to catch their breaths but continuing again afterwards until they reached their climax. Exhausted, Lili stopped but didn't remove Jin's manhood inside of her. Instead she broke the kiss but giving a final kiss to the lips before sleeping on top of Jin. Then he embraced his queen but he felt that her insides are still tight at him. Ignoring this he followed his queen on the dream world.

Few hours later, Jin didn't noticed the time it was time for lunch already. His movement caused Lili to wake up.

 _"I… can't move my lower body"_ she exclaimed

 _"Don't worry… I'll handle things for you"_ he answered as he winked at her then he combed her hair with his hand before slowly removing his manhood, started to get up and quickly got dressed.

He's really surprised to find there are still many things edible in the fridge. He made a traditional japanese delicacy known as wagashi and brought it to her queen, together with a tea. He helped her sit on the bed and served him until she could stand without any support, he couldn't blame her anyway for the size of his cock is truly impressive and he didn't bother serving her in the first place. After an hour, Lili bathed and got dressed, she caught Jin watching the news about the announcement of the seventh King of Iron Fist tournament.

 _"Are you joining?"_ she asked

 _"You know I wouldn't risk your safety, right?"_

 _"I know but it's an opportunity for you to reclaim what's yours"_

 _"To be honest, I'm already content living a life with you"_ he answered

 _"No excuses, I could handle myself, you know that. Besides, you're being over-protective"_

 _"It's a part of my commitment"_ he said before winking at her. Before Lili could react, they heard a voice downstairs. Jin went to check who it was and to his surprise, it's a relative, Asuka.

 _"I heard that you're not the head of Mishima Zaibatsu anymore, what happened?"_ she asked as him approaching from behind. _"Did you hear the news already?"_ she added

 _"Long story and yes I just heard it. What brought you here?"_ he answered. Before she could answer, she saw Lili approaching behind Jin.

 _"What the hell are you doing here?!"_ she asked pointing at her

Realizing the situation, Jin held Lili's hand and said that they were married already.

She was really shocked in disbelief.

 _"Going back, are you joining considering I'm not the head anymore?"_ he asked breaking the silence.

 _"Wait… how did that happened?"_ she curiously asked

 _"Again, it's a long story. Now, could you answer my question?"_

 _"Yes I will. You still owe a fight with me since you brought chaos to this world months ago."_ saying while staring daggers at him before looking around the mansion. "How about you?" she asked, bringing her focus back to Jin. There is a short moment of silence before Lili shook his hand making him answer positively.

 _"Now, if you have time, eat with us and I'll tell what happened to me regarding the Mishima Zaibatsu."_

Asuka agreed. After eating, Jin started telling the story behind everything.

 _"I know, I acted strange, I only brought the world to war to summon Azazel, whom I thought the source of the devil gene. Hoping that ending him and my father as well as myself, will bring peace back to the earth. But I was wrong, although I defeated him, the curse never left me. Then months after that, I woke up from my sleep, eventually knowing that Xiao died protecting me from the hands of my grandfather. I came back to Mishima Zaibatsu and defeated him realizing I got better at controlling the devil gene. But hours later Kazuya broke in and freed him. He told me to go to an active volcano where he emerged victorious taking Mishima Zaibatsu. I just don't know why there isn't chaos happening right now and why he announced the seventh King of Iron Fist."_

After hearing this, Asuka apologized for what happened to Xiaoyu before she curiously asked how they became lovers considering their nearly different personalities. Then he stated how Lili brought light to him again considering the fact that he walked through darkness for a long time. Unbeknownst to them, Asuka's presence helped calm Jin's corrupt soul, weakening it.

Lili, after a long silence, managed to apologize to Asuka. Shocked about their major changes, she let out the challenge she proclaimed earlier and decided to leave, telling Jin that she will help him find a way to get rid of the devil gene.

After that, Jin is convinced that he should join the tournament, believing that with Lili at his side, he will achieve his goal of having long-lasting piece. These thoughts are running to his mind, as they went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Revelation**

Meanwhile, Kazuya couldn't track the power so he waited for it to be felt again. Day by day, it didn't come back but someone came back, his son, Jin Kazama; already beating four participants straight without losing. He thinks Nina's on his side knowing she easily escaped a day after her capture. He doesn't want Jin to be a headache again so he decided that he will fight him himself, he gave him a chance to live but he wasted the chance.

Jin was currently waiting for his next opponent while thinking of Lili then suddenly _"Get ready for the next battle, Jin Kazama vs. Kazuya Mishima"_ Jin was slightly shocked but he expects this. As they face in the ring, observing each other, Jin rushed to him. Reacting quickly Kazuya used his mist step and attempted to hit Jin with a kick knowing his axe kick missed few seconds earlier. Jin blocked the kick and answered a punch. Kazuya was hit that made him step backwards. Jin furiously unleashed a series of punches that left him stunned. Then Jin positioned himself and let out a single electrifying punch which sent Kazuya flying across the ring as red sparks surround him and Jin's arm.

Jin wasted no time and ran towards him. Kazuya ducked at his flying kick. Jin realized his mistake but it was too late to react, he was hit by a lightning screw uppercut. Kazuya waited for his son to stand up as he observe the effect of his attack on him but he felt the power again, he's sure it's not from Jin, he was eager to find the source so as Jin stood up he was caught by Kazuya's reign of terror move followed by the rampaging demon. Jin was knocked unconsciously due to the force of the attack while the audience cheered as they remember the chaos Jin brought to the world. Kazuya quickly left after that.

The presence vanished an estimated kilometer from the source. It led him to Mishima Estate where he saw his mother's carving on the wood showing her great love for his father, Heihachi. Still confused, Kazuya went back where he was challenged by Miguel. Reports show that he was too eager to fight him, and then he realized what caused this after he saw his information.

Soon, Kazuya found himself facing his opponent. Out of pure anger Miguel furiously attacked him. His attacks are punishing but Kazuya managed to block most of them. He quickly pulled Kazuya and threw him across the arena. Seeing his efforts are nearly nothing to him, Miguel suddenly laughed as he approached him slowly. Kazuya rushed to him but a single powerful blow sent him flying again. Enraged, Kazuya slowly stood up but Miguel is nearly in front of him. As Miguel approached him, he punched him on the stomach which stunned him. A double face kick soon followed. Assuming he won, Kazuya turned his back to him but Miguel quickly stood up and kicked him at the back. Miguel held Kazuya up and unleashed a flurry of punches. But he noticed his left eye glowed red that caused him to momentarily stop. Shortly after that two powerful punches took him down as Kazuya emerged as the winner.

As he turned his back, someone jumped on the arena and transformed. Knowing the presence Kazuya smiled as he transformed to his devil form. It flew above as it shot a laser, destroying the roof of the arena. Shortly afterwards Kazuya followed him, leaving the crowd unsatisfied.

Kazuya was brought above the Hall of Judgment where Devil Jin stopped. Knowing Jin is unable to control the power inside him again, Kazuya quickly attacked him with incredible speed, unleashing blows from every direction. Jin unable to think properly tries very hard to block all of his attacks. However, Devil Jin suddenly let out a series of lasers while roaring loudly. Some hit Kazuya but he did not hesitate to attack as it did not damage him whatsoever. He rushed to Jin and punched him in the face, dodging many of the lasers. A knee to the stomach followed but Devil Kazuya quickly executed another electrifying uppercut which sent Jin ascending to the sky. Kazuya followed and shot a laser above Jin until he crashed to the roof of the Hall of Judgment. Satisfied, Kazuya approached the unconscious Jin on the ground. He lifted him and about to suck his power. Suddenly a familiar voice was heard telling him to stop. He dropped Jin and turned around slowly. He saw a glimpse of what should be dead long time ago, the sight of his mother, Kazumi Mishima. He was shocked and confused, too many questions running to his mind.

 _"Yes it's me son, it's me all along…"_ She said breaking the silence

 _"H…how?..."_ Kazuya answered

 _"It's not necessary anymore, you must defeat me, you must end my long misery. You must end this cursed bloodline. You're destined to do it."_

Not knowing how to react Kazuya froze. Before he could react, Kazumi transformed into his devil form and attacked Kazuya who can't transform into his own suddenly. Not wanting to hurt his mother, Kazuya endured the pain of her blows. A tiger suddenly appeared and attacked him also. He was still blocking all of her attacks not trying to attack but a powerful kick sent him flying across the room. Kazuya remembered what his mother said. The words "end my long misery" is echoing inside his head. Kazuya regained focus as he saw his mother rushing towards him. Her fiery wings ignites violently as she reached Kazuya and grabbed him on the throat through telekinesis, Kazuya was now trapped as he realized the fire burns him, it's not like lava in volcanoes, it's something worse, something extraordinary. Shortly afterwards he was thrown again across the room. Struggling to get up, he punched the floor as he feels powerless, a kick in the face soon followed. As he lay down on the floor, weakened he saw his mother about to lift him again by the throat. Kazuya is now suspended in the air as purple miasma escapes his body. Knowing the meaning of this, he retaliated by punching Kazumi with what's left in him. His mother stepped backwards feeling the power of the punch. Kazuya let out a forceful kick which sent his mother flying through the room. Fueled by rage, Kazuya threw wooden debris to his mother. He followed where it hit and as soon as he saw it moving, he let out an axe kick to the back of his mother's head. He lifted her but a tiger interrupted him, biting him in the shoulder. He groaned in pain but he caught the tiger and launched it in the air. Few seconds later, he unleashed an uppercut which sent it flying upwards, destroying the roof again. He turned his head to where his mother should be but she was nowhere to be found. He was kicked in the back few moments later but he regained control when Kazumi was caught to his two faced kick. After that he lifted her and unleashed a devastating straight punch.

Kazuya slowly approached her dying mother who transformed back to her human form.

 _"Do not let the devil conquer the world… be its cage… contain and control it up to your death… do not be power-hungry, son…"_ Kazumi whispered to him

 _"I love you, son"_ These are her final words before she's completely unconscious. Kazuya lifted her mother out of the hall as it slowly collapsed but he didn't noticed the red miasma escaping her mother's body and getting into Jin's body. As they're far enough from the site, he noticed his mother was being lighter. Suddenly a winged creature emerged from the pile of wooden residues from the collapsed structure. Surprised Kazuya followed it with his eyes before it's out of sight. His arms are now empty as sparkles of tiny particles ascend to the sky. Realizing what could happen and remembering his mother's words, he quickly transformed and followed Devil Jin.


	6. Chapter 6

**The conclusion of the Mishima saga now unfolds.**

 **Chapter 6: The Final Battle?**

Lili heard the news about two entities fighting near the Mishima Polytechnic School. She quickly went there after telling it to her father. Meanwhile two devils face to face, each of them are waiting the right time to strike. Although Kazuya can control the devil inside him, he knew Jin is more powerful because of her mother's former power. Devil Jin suddenly rushed to him and grabbed him. Kazuya just noticed the physical changes that took place to him, longer claws, longer horns, sharper teeth, vicious eyes, and a slightly longer hair. His appearance is more of a beast than of a man. The mark on his body also glows crimson red. Devil Jin threw him to the ground with force enough to break through solid concrete few feet deep. Jin let out a vicious roar followed by a laser shot in the night sky. Kazuya recovered and flew towards him punching him in the face. He was so surprised Jin didn't even flinch. He just realized he got hit with Jin's knee surrounded by small spikes. A single punch followed and destroyed Heihachi's statue as soon as Kazuya hit it. Jin, controlled by the devil, approached him and lifted him above the ground, holding his face and about to absorb his power.

Suddenly, bullets rained as the combined forces of Tekken Force, Yggdrasil led by Lars, and the military open fire to Jin. This only angered him and shot a couple of lasers which annihilated many of them. Devil Jin dropped Kazuya and proceeded to attack the remaining soldiers. Lars continued to see the unconscious Kazuya while this happens, he ordered a soldier to lift him out of the battlefield but as he turn around, Devil Jin stares at them coldly, ready to strike. Lars told the soldier to take Kazuya as fast as he can while he distracts Jin but Lars was certainly no match for the raging demon. He quickly knocked him unconscious with a couple of strikes and choked the soldier to death. He continued to suck Kazuya's power but a voice distracted him again telling him to stop, it was none other than his wife, Lili.

However, Jin didn't listen and continued.

 _"You leave me no choice, I'm sorry"_ she exclaimed as she leaped on Jin's shoulders and kicked him several times at the back of his head. Another kick launched him in the air and a surprised punch from Lars followed. Surprised, Lili looked at him but before she could say a word Jin already stood up. They quickly reacted and attacked him but Jin proved that he's extremely powerful. Blocking their attacks effortlessly, he suddenly punched Lars which stunned him and shoved Lili out of the way. Afterwards he looked at Lili, ready to fire another laser but as soon as he shot it, Lars protected her by using his body as a shield. The force is enough to kill a normal person, but due to the Mishima blood running through his veins and years of rigorous training, it only left him at critical state.

Jin proceeded to Lili and lifted her from the ground choking her to death.

 _"Fight… it, Jin…"_ she said while coughing, trying her best to catch her breath.

Suddenly, Devil Kazuya flew towards him. As soon as Jin sensed something approaching, but as he turned around he got hit by Kazuya's punch with enough force to send him flying through the air, hitting the walls of the school, dropping Lili. Kazuya kicked him moments after crushing him to the debris, before Jin fell, he tried to punch Kazuya but he missed. Kazuya used mist step and executed his twin piston move that sent Jin out of the building, passing every chunk of concrete in the process. Then Kazuya shot him with an air inferno while in the air. He followed him as Jin was pulled slowly by gravity. He didn't hesitate to attack; he punched him forcefully which sent Jin back to the ground as electric sparks surround his body. Kazuya stomped at him moments after he hit the ground. When he's sure Jin's unconscious, he sucked his devil gene and slowly, he succeeded. His appearance changed like Jin; longer horns, larger wings, sharper tail with spikes but his most obvious change of appearance is his body; it became like an armor, his large scar on his chest still present and more masculine body, but two large spikes are seen on his shoulders, his arm had spikes as well his legs, his third eye is clearly seen and purple miasma with electric sparks surround his body.

He glanced at Jin one last time after he looked at Lili approaching her husband, before flying away vanishing to the rising sun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A New Beginning**

Jin woke up few hours later at a hospital, beside him, Lili is sleeping. He can't remember anything that happened before. He also noticed that the mark is missing so he tried to recall what happened but this made his head seems pulsating. He tried not to make noise but he eventually gave up. This caused Lili to wake up. Reacting quickly she tried to call the nurse but Jin stopped her by pulling her in the bed hugging her tight.

 _"I'm sorry for what I did to you"_ he said

 _"Don't worry, you didn't hurt me too much, what happened to you, is it still aching?"_ she replied

 _"Not anymore, what happened to the Mishima Zaibatsu, to the world? Is Kazuya ruling it now?"_

 _"Nothing happened except for the repairs of the damage done on the Polytechnic School as well as the continuation of the tournament"_

' _That's strange…'_ Jin thought as he closed his eyes, still hugging Lili, ready to sleep. But suddenly Asuka entered the room. Jin hugged Lili tighter instead seeing Asuka. She was just standing there as Jin broke the silence by asking.

 _"Why?"_

 _"I'm just not used seeing Lili that way, as well as you. Anyway, I've heard the news, what happened to you?"_ she stated

" _To be honest, I have no control at myself that time but now Kazuya… he took the devil gene"_

 _"I'll try my best to help"_ she proudly said as she exit the room

 _"No, wait, he's too…"_ Jin was not able to finish his sentence but he caught Lili staring at him.

 _"Why?"_ he asked

 _"Nothing I'm just wondering why are you so sweet now"_ she replied

He just smiled at her and winked. Few minutes later, they're both sleeping.

Meanwhile, at the tournament, two combatants are seen. A huge wrestler named Craig Marduk and a cyborg like swordsman, Yoshimitsu. Even though Yoshimitsu is not using his swords, he is clearly winning. Suddenly, another wrestler came up from behind and held Yoshimitsu so that Marduk can take the upper hand. Moments later, Yoshimitsu found himself being caught on a double suplex. Shortly afterwards, the two were enjoying their win as the crowd roared wildly. The one with the Jaguar mask, King, is also roaring. Yoshimitsu struggled to get up and attempted to retaliate even though he's already exhausted. He was stopped by another wrestler with steel armor and with a darker Jaguar mask, Armor King. Seeing this, Marduk and King rushed at him but Marduk took a kick in his face while Armor King dodged King's knee and unleashed a flurry of punches which ended up with a huge right hand. Marduk tried to hold Armor King from behind but his head was grabbed and took a knee this time. Armor King jumped and landed an elbow on Marduk's abdomen. As he saw King attacking, he executed a leg sweep that knocked him off his feet. He grabbed his legs and spun him around, hitting Marduk in the process, and threw him across the arena afterwards. Armor King helped Marduk to stand up by lifting him on the ground to perform a pile driver at him. Then he went to King and positioned him upside down, holding his leg while the back of his neck on his shoulder. Then he jumped at Marduk, crushing Marduk's head with his thigh while breaking King's neck. The steel armor surely left a mark on the two wrestlers as it left Marduk with a fractured skull. He threw King afterwards. Moments later, Armor King was seen on the arena pointing at the two and making a slit throat sign that ended up with a thumb down before walking away.

Disappointed at himself, Yoshimitsu left the stadium but he saw Bryan Fury battling Tekken soldiers, trying to enter. Yoshimitsu acted quickly and unsheathed his sword and quickly rushed at Fury. Sensing this, Fury grabbed a gun at a nearby soldier and shot it at the direction where he sensed something but before he could turn around Yoshimitsu vanished leaving smoke. Confused, Fury scanned his surroundings but the soldiers attacked him again. Reacting quickly, he executed an uppercut and lifted the nearest soldier, slamming him to the ground. As he looked up laughing like a maniac while the last soldier shoots him, he let out a single powerful straight punch which sent the soldier flying before Fury laughs again. Yoshimitsu sheathed his sword as Bryan Fury exploded moments later.

Yoshimitsu excitedly reported his triumph to Dr. Bosconovitch who congratulated him after hearing this. Dr. Bosconovitch also told Yoshimitsu that Heihachi was confirmed dead. Yoshimitsu had little concern regarding this matter so he waved Dr. Bosconovitch goodbye but before he could go, he was warned that if he didn't let his cursed sword go, it will consume him. Yoshimitsu thought of the years of him using the sword so he decided to keep it anyway.

Back at the stadium, Yoshimitsu saw an old man near the entrance whispering to him that he must defeat Heihachi for a person named Xiaoyu. He approached him and informed him that Heihachi is already dead. Hearing this, the old man thanked him and asked him the details but he can't answer this. Suddenly, Alisa approached them; Yoshimitsu recognized her and greeted her. She said that she will be the one to explain what happened to Xiaoyu's grandfather Wang. Yoshimitsu went inside the stadium as Alisa talked to Wang.

Meanwhile, Ganryu is wandering at the halls of the fighters where he saw a room where Julia stays. He slowly pushed the door hoping it's not lock and surprisingly it isn't. He caught a glimpse of Julia undressing, he tried to resist temptation but it is surely strong. Before he could see something, he was startled by a whistle. He was now panicking and saw a glimpse of a cyborg like swordsman whom he recognized. He then whispered _"Yoshimitsu"_ while running. Julia heard the whistle and quickly looked outside the room where she saw Yoshimitsu walking away. Scared, she quickly closed and locked the door.

Suddenly, _"Get ready for the next battle, Yoshimitsu vs Ganryu"_


	8. Chapter 8

**The long wait is over! Sorry got a hectic schedule but i'm back on working with the story.**

 **Chapter 8: The Awakening**

Ganryu and Yoshimitsu faced each other on the arena. Yoshimitsu refused to use his sword. This angered Ganryu aside from the fact that he interrupted him few minutes earlier, thus he instantly attacked Yoshimitsu in rage, but with his quick reflexes, Yoshimitsu easily dodged the assault. Ganryu wasted no time as he chopped Yoshimitsu's leg while still in the air, knocking him off-balance. Ganryu attacked him again and slammed his body onto Yoshimitsu. Before he could stand up, he unsheathed Yoshimitsu's shorter sword which surprised Yoshimitsu. Tensed, Yoshimitsu tried to dodge every attack of Ganryu, he was surprised that he know how to use swords effectively. Unfortunately, he got cornered and was forced to use his main sword, Yoshimitsu. He did not see it glowing purple as he was focusing on the fight. He spun the blade creating a rotating blade like shield. Ganryu ignored this and tried to stab Yoshimitsu through the larger sword. Shocked, Yoshimitsu tried to stop but the force was enough to break the shorter sword. Yoshimitsu was left dazed as series of purple winds came from him. This knocked Ganryu off his feet. As he stood up, he realized that Yoshimitsu was already behind him but before he could face him, he got hit by a triple spin kick which knocked him unconscious. Before the thick fog, created by the wind, vanished, Tekken soldiers came rushing in the arena, attempting to save Ganryu. This angered corrupted Yoshimitsu and slashed the air, creating waves of purple wind that knocked all of the soldiers unconscious. The wave also cleared the arena from the fog. The crowd recovered from the sight and saw Yoshimitsu, about to kill Ganryu. His eyes glowing purple. Suddenly a series of Jack-6 arrived to eradicate Yoshimitsu but all of them failed as Yoshimitsu finished them off one-by-one. The last Jack took a single slash which tore it apart. The crowd panicked and tried to rush at the nearest exit. Moments later, a series of elite soldiers, as well as several, newly made Jack-7 arrived but Yoshimitsu vanished quickly. The news quickly spread throughout the world.

 _"I should help"_ Lili told Jin as she heard the news.

 _"No it's too dangerous"_ Jin replied.

 _"I can handle myself well"_ She insisted

 _"Would you really insist of leaving right now?"_ He sarcastically said. "Besides, the damage inflicted by my devil form to you is serious"

 _"You know I'm feeling better than you are right now"_ Lili exclaimed

Instead, Jin grabbed her and puller her on the bed

 _"You won't leave and risk your life out there, with me here hoping you're alive"_ he whispered _"and that's final"_ Jin added.

Few hours later the Manji clan is terrorizing Japan. This alarmed Lili, so she quickly left Jin while he is still sleeping.

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7 was postponed. Kazuya sent Bruce and Anna to chase and terminate Yoshimitsu.

Meanwhile, on her way, Lili crossed paths with Asuka.

 _"Heard the news?"_ Asuka asked.

 _"Yeah, are you here to help?"_ Lili answered before asking.

 _"I won't hesitate to help my country. Besides, I just realized there's a bigger threat than Kazuya as of now"_ Asuka replied

They helped every people on their way, even trying to ask Yoshimitsu's location to the ninjas they battled but they did not get a single answer about Yoshimitsu's location. All they got are the words _"He will arrive"_

While walking on a dark alley, trying to find Yoshimitsu's hideout, they were quickly surrounded by ninjas. Lili and Asuka both tried to fight back but their efforts were useless. The ninjas are seemingly endless. Suddenly, Asuka was knocked unconscious by a familiar figure. Glowing eyes was seen behind the thick smoke. The ninjas took Asuka away as Lili try to fight back but she eventually got cornered. The ninjas held her as Yoshimitsu approached her.

Lili saw Yoshimitsu on the last tournament and noticed he had major changes. Yoshimitsu had horns and a long cape on his back. Holding his sword while his eyes, as well as his sword, glows purple. Purple prana also escapes his body. His armor had small spikes in it especially in his gloves.

 _"I was told that both of you want to see me"_ Yoshimitsu said in a seemingly echoing voice.

Lili is struggling; fear is evident in her eyes. Her legs are also shaking. Suddenly, the ninjas were knocked down by Jin who protectively embraced Lili in his arms.

At this point they're surrounded but Yoshimitsu still walking slowly and calmly towards them. However, he quickly turned around and sliced a rocket in half causing it to explode in contact. The ninjas near him were blown while it did nothing to him. Jin took this chance and carried Lili out of the scene.

Yoshimitsu saw Anna from where the rocket came from. He quickly ordered the remaining ninjas to attack her. Suddenly, Bruce ran from her back attacking the ninjas while Anna and Yoshimitsu stared at each other before eventually rushing at the battlefield. Yoshimitsu ran towards them, passing straight through Anna and Bruce, as well as the other ninjas. As he straighten his body they fell down to the ground, bleeding. Yoshimitsu vanished few moments later.

A helicopter arrived to the scene. Soldiers lifted Anna and Bruce but only Anna made it but critically injured. Bruce however, quickly bled out due to the deep cut made by Yoshimitsu.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End

"I told you not to go… but still…" Jin said angrily, holding Lili with his right arm while holding his abdomen with his left.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect he's that strong…" Lili said nearly crying. "They got Asuka…" she added.

"We'll take care of that later but for now, for goodness sake… I need rest…" Jin said still holding his abdomen tightly. His vision was becoming blurry then after a short while, he quickly fell on the ground unconscious.

Jin woke up again at the hospital, he saw Lili waiting for him to wake up, worrying. "I'm really sorry…" Lili said as she burst into tears, hugging Jin after seeing him wake up.

"Ow, ow" Jin complained. Lili broke the hug and apologized again but Jin pulled her hugging her tighter, "It's ok…" he said, comforting her.

"Come on, save the romantic crap for later, Asuka is in danger." A familiar voice spoke that caused Jin to break the hug. "What the hell are you doing here and how did you know about Asuka?" he said, seemingly irritated. "He helped me bring you here." Lili said, answering Jin's question. "Oh really? How surprising…" Jin sarcastically said.

"It's a long story how we met… Now are you going to answer my question or I'll be the one who will break your bones for good?" Hwoarang said, threatening Jin.

"Honestly, we don't know… news scattered that, wait…" Jin stopped. "If Kazuya has the devil gene completely, what is the source of Yoshimitsu's power?" Jin stated, wondering.

"Can't you get it? You're the one who once had the power of knowing the capabilities of the participants of the Iron Fist." Hwoarang exclaimed.

"If only my injuries are getting in my way, I should've remembered everything!" Jin shouted. "Jin, calm down…" Lili said, trying to end the conflict.

"If I could not get any information from you, I should leave now and stop wasting time. I now regret that I saved you, you piece of shit." Hwoarang said angrily, leaving the place. Jin was annoyed and tried to follow Hwoarang but Lili stopped and calmed him down.

Meanwhile, Hwoarang wandered along the streets of Japan; trying to find Asuka while battling ninjas along the way. Few hours later, he got a call from Jin. This angered him for a moment but he decided to answer it anyway. "It's his sword, Hwoarang." "But where in the world did he hide? I can't find him anywhere!" Hwoarang impatiently asked. Jin hanged the call that caused Hwoarang to get angry.

He continued to walked, declining to ride on his bike. Moments later, Jin and Lili arrived, riding on Jin's motorcycle. "I've got a call… from Kazuya, he told me their location." Jin said. "Where the hell are they?!" Hwoarang asked shouting. "An abandoned warehouse near Mishima Polytechnic School" Jin said, before leaving. "Hey! Wait for me!" Hwoarang now regrets that he left his motorcycle. He rushed to get it and followed the two.

As he arrived there, he was surprised that they waited for him "Kazuya warned me… we should not be detected by any means" Jin said, warning Hwoarang. "Hmph… now you've become your daddy's boy." Hwoarang said, grinning. "Stop the nonsense Hwoarang!" Lili said, nearly shouting. "Woah, woah I didn't mean to harm your boyfriend or… did I?" Hwoarang said, teasing Jin. "He's my husband!" Lili corrected. "What?! Anyway so much for this nonsense did we go here to chat or to save Asuka?" Hwoarang impatiently asked. "We're waiting for someone." Jin said, seemingly unaffected by what Hwoarang said few minutes earlier.

Suddenly, Kazuya arrived. Hwoarang readied himself, entering his battle stance. "Move out of my way, boy… You're here to save someone and not to interrupt our fight." Kazuya said, warning Hwoarang. Jin calmly watched as his father approached them but deep inside, he's worrying that his father might do something afterwards. "What are you waiting for go now or it might be too late." Kazuya said, annoyed at the fact that they're like ice; freezing at his appearance. "Jin you owe me an explanation later." Hwoarang said as the three entered the windows while Kazuya kicked the front door. Ninjas rushed towards Kazuya but he effortlessly incapacitated all of them.

Meanwhile Jin, Lili and Hwoarang found Asuka but something shocked them; several injections were scattered on the floor while Asuka's clothes are torn apart, revealing her skin. The sight angered Hwoarang and he rushed to get Asuka, striking every ninja down circling on Asuka but suddenly Yoshimitsu appeared. Jin and Lili stood infront of Hwoarang.

"Go get her when you have the chance, we can handle this." Jin said, ordering Hwoarang what to do.

Yoshimitsu attacked furiously at the two. Lili gracefully dodged the attack but Yoshimitsu was too quick and reacted but Jin blocked his follow-up attack to save Lili. A single, strong, straight punch quickly followed afterwards that moved Yoshimitsu few inches away but it was not enough to bring him down. Lili followed and executed her Kitty claws move but it didn't work. Yoshimitsu quickly unsheathed his sword and tried to slash Lili but Jin got her in time but he got slashed on the shoulder.

Meanwhile, Asuka is not herself and tried undressing Hwoarang. "What have they done to you?" Hwoarang said, blushing at the current situation but his years of training made him well-disciplined in this kind of situations but he froze. Asuka kept making weird noises from moaning and forcefully pulling Hwoarang. Yoshimitsu approached Hwoarang and Asuka slowly. "Don't you dare touch the sacrifice for my sword!" Yoshimitsu screamed as he raised his sword up, attempting to kill Hwoarang. "Give me something to lick ugh…"Asuka said, still pulling Hwoarang. Suddenly, Yoshimitsu crashed on a nearby concrete wall. "You better get the job done and get out of here or else I, myself, will cut your manhood and burn you into a crisp." Devil Kazuya said, threatening Hwoarang before flying towards Yoshimitsu. Terrified at the sight of the devil, Hwoarang froze again but he quickly regained his consciousness. Asuka is still trying to tempt him but suddenly "I'm sorry, but I need to do this." Hwoarang slapped Asuka that's strong enough to knock her unconscious. He lifted Asuka and covered her with a huge, dirty cloth sheet that was used to cover the unused objects on the warehouse. Afterwards they left, together with the injured Jin helped by Lili.

Kazuya and Yoshimitsu continued to fight; exchanging blows against each other. Kazuya's thick armor protected him from Yoshimitsu's slashes but he was still unable to bring the corrupted cyborg ninja down. Seeing an opening, Kazuya unleashed a flurry of punches that temporarily immobilized Yoshimitsu but he didn't waste any time and attacked once again but he met a kick to the face that temporarily stunned him in mid-air followed by a forceful downward slash. Yoshimitsu floated on mid-air while hundreds of ninjas rushed at Kazuya before he could stand up. After a few minutes, a huge laser wiped all of the ninjas, vaporizing them within contact. Yoshimitsu did not hesitate to attack and quickly stabbed what he thought Kazuya is before the smoke vanished. But as he drew his sword back and the smoke was cleared, he simply saw a ninja falling on the ground. Yoshimitsu realized his terrible mistake and as he spun around, he was met by a two face kick from Kazuya strong enough to send him crashing on the ground. As he rose up, he was hit by a Dragon uppercut that caused him to drop his sword. Before he could rise, Kazuya got the sword and approached him. Yoshimitsu was shocked in disbelief as Kazuya shattered the blade into small pieces with a single hand. Yoshimitsu screamed in anguish as he slowly vanished in thin air, as well as his shattered sword.

Meanwhile, Jin and Lili arrived on their mansion few moments earlier where Jin decided to rest. His wound suddenly vanished. Shortly afterwards, Kazuya entered their room through the window that shocked them both. "Go get a living. The world is safe in my hands, don't worry. Do what I failed to do, live peacefully… son" Kazuya said before flying away at the horizon.

After a long moment of silence, Jin spoke "You heard my father… we should probably go back to the small house we lived." "I'm afraid that I'm terrified to ignore my father-in-law's advice" Lili said before laughing.

Suddenly Hwoarang called "Hey I need your explanation right now!" "You're the one who needs to explain! You suddenly vanished taking a mentally deranged Asuka Kazama with you; what's more terrifying is she's naked and we both know how she acted earlier while you, being a pervert, enjoyed it! Now who deserves an explanation?!" Jin shouted at the phone. The call suddenly hanged up. This angered Jin but Lili calmed him down once again. "Calling him a pervert really? Did you remember that day when you took my virginity?" Lili said, teasing Jin. This caused Jin's silenced and made him sort of embarrassed. "They're in the right age Jin, let them… But honestl, you've been entirely different since I first met you." Lili stated. "I changed? Is it good or bad?" Jin curiously asked, turning his head, facing Lili. "Is that even a question? Of course you became gentler…" Lili replied, seemingly blushing. Jin hugged Lili and together "I love you Lili…" Jin whispered still not breaking their hug. "I love you too Jin" Lili replied. They slept while hugging each other until the next day. While the sun is shining brightly, they packed their things and left the mansion, proceeding at the secluded province where Jin brought Lili few days earlier. There, they lived their lives peacefully.

The next day, the seventh King of Iron Fist ended that terribly affected the Mishima Zaibatsu nevertheless, Kazuya proceeded to rebuild the damages inflicted by the last night's battle against Yoshimitsu.

Earlier that night…

Hwoarang hanged up the call, embarrassed at what he did. Suddenly Asuka pulled him on his bed where Hwoarang put her to rest…

A year later, Lili bore a daughter and continued to live peacefully with Jin.


End file.
